Ashes
by SpiritFighter208
Summary: [Infinty War Spoilers!] Gone. They were all gone. Thanos had won but at what cost. The remaining Avengers are left hopeless. Nothing left but ashes... My first Avengers fanfic, hope you enjoy!


**Warning!!! Infinity War Spoilers!**

 **This is my first Avengers FanFiction, but I couldn't help it after seeing Infinity War. My heart completely broke at the end and I tried so hard not to cry. :( Iron Man, Thor, and Groot are my top three favorites so yes this story will kind of be centric on them but I'm also going to add the others too!**

 **(This first part is basically about that last scene with Rocket and Groot because I wanted to scream when James Gunn revealed Groot's final words. Way to twist the knife Gunn, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it.)**

 **I'm having a debate on whether to add more to this because I got more ideas or just leave it at this. Love to hear your opinions!**

 **I haven't published any stories because I usually like write on WattPad but I thought I would try to publish more stories on here. I've got quite a handful of stories already written but I've never had the guts to publish them yet. So here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy!**

ASHES

"I …am Groot."

And then he was gone. Just like that. In one snap, he was gone. Disappeared in a pile of ash and blown away in the wind.

"No. No-no-no… Groot."

Rocket's eyes widened in complete disbelief. His paw still reaching out for that young face. But there was nothing there to touch. No soft bark, no fresh leaf. No chocolate brown eyes to look into. Nothing. Rocket shook his head, his body paralyzed as he watched the one person he ever loved the most fade away.

"No."

 _It can't be. No! I couldn't have lost him. I couldn't have. I just got him back!_ For the third time in his life, he let the tears fall.

Cascading down like a waterfall on his now damp fur, Rocket couldn't hold it in anymore as a sob escaped his trembling lips. Rocket dropped down to the ground, his paws dug into the dirt and ash of what once was his best friend.

His mind raced back to his last memories of the young tree. Rocket stopped. His last words.

 _"I am Groot."_

 _Dad._

 _He called me dad._

It was too much. Rocket wailed in agony. His heart shattered once again. He had lost a best friend before and now a son. A son that he never knew he had. A son that he was entrusted to protect and guide after the death of his only friend.

When Groot had died on Xander, it took some time for Rocket to except it. After the battle with Ronan, Rocket had salvaged a small twig in remembrance of him. What he didn't expect was for this little twig to grow. This new younger version of his best pal threw him for a loop though. At first, Rocket was overjoyed to have his partner back, but as time went by Rocket started to realize something. This new young Groot was not _his_ Groot.

This little Groot had no recollection of his and Rocket's past. How they met, how they understood each other, how they were more than best friends but as brothers; no memories. Instead, this baby tree got to grow up in a family Rocket never had.

Don't get him wrong, he is super grateful to have met Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis. And he even though he will never admit it, he loves them too.They're all family now. They look out for each other, fight together and even have fun no matter how many times they want to kill one another. They are his and Groot's new family and Rocket wouldn't change it for the world.

However, the Groot before would never be able to come back. He died protecting his new-found friends, his last words being, "We are Groot." Rocket's body shook from another wave of sobs at the memory. Now he lost another Groot. His _son_.

He practically raised the little d-hole ever since the twig grew arms and started to walk. Peter, Gamora, Drax, and even Mantis all helped him too. Peter playing an almost godfather-like role, Gamora the mother-figure, Drax the insane uncle, and Mantis like an older sister/cousin. But it was Rocket who took the main role of father figure for Groot, even if he didn't mean too. Before they were brothers but that was with the Old Groot. This New Groot, however, needed the attention and care of his guardians.

And he had failed. Oh krutak, he had failed so horribly. He should have never broughten Groot with him. He should have just left him with the others. He was an idiot. A terrible father.

Rocket continued to cry for a while. Filling the forest with his sobs and tears. He collapsed onto the log Groot had, wrapping his tail tightly around himself. He just wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wanted to disappear like Groot.

I _t should have been me not him! Never him! I just got him back, why must he be taken away again!_ Soon more and more thoughts poured in his head. Echoes of: failure, rodent, horrible, weak rammed against his core. Rocket grabbed his head wanting them to stop but deep down he knew that they were all true.

"Oh God." A voice broke the fog.

Rocket looked up at a dirty blonde haired man sitting on the ground a few feet away from him. His navy blue armor scratched and smudged with dirt lightened up his distraught bearded face. His dusty blue eyes looked around in shock and disbelief. What was his name again? Captain Shield? Thor called him Captain something. Rocket shook his head softly, he focused onto the ground where the man sat down upon and saw ashes laid at his feet and then Rocket knew. Someone else disappeared like Groot, too.

A hand landed on his right shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. He looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the God of Thunder. Thor, his new friend. "What happened?"

Thor eyes suddenly filled with guilt, he looked away from Rocket, "I-I'm so sorry sweet rabbit. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Rocket sniffed.

"They're gone aren't they?" The same distraught voice interjected before Thor could speak. Rocket and Thor turned to the the sitting man. "They're all gone. Thanos won."

Thor shifted closer to the captain. "Yes Steve, they are all gone. Thanos got the last infinity stone. And now he has set his plan into motion."

"Dammit Thor! How could this have happened?" Steve stood up. Natasha limped closer, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Bucky just turned to ash! How the hell does that happen?!"

"T-Challa is gone too." A female voice spoke up. Rocket saw a dark-skinned women join the group. Tear streaks marked her face.

"And I can't find Sam," a gray metal man walked through the trees, another dark-skinned head staring at them all.

Steve shot a look at the metal man. Rocket knew that look too well. It was one of complete loss and heartache, disbelief shone brightly in his eyes. "What? No."

Natasha moved to comfort him, "He's probably unconscious. Thanos hit him pretty hard, he could be somewhere around here. Let's not jump to conclusions."

Thor shook his head but decided to not say anything. Steve was already cracking as it was, he'd need to calm down to realize the the truth later on.

"Vision's also dead. The purple demon ripped the stone right out of his head. And Wanda… disappeared." A small man stepped out of a huge red metal suit. The former Hulk walked over, letting Natasha lean on him for support.

"Gr-Groot too." Eyes fell on the raccoon.

"Groot?" James, the metal man, asked, just now noticing Rocket. He watched as Thor gently laid his hand on the raccoon's back.

"My son." Rocket tried not to sob.

Captain America looked at the raccoon, shock turning into pity, "The tree was your son?"

Rocket snorted, "Yeah. Ain't that the shitty truth. Never realized he was until he was ashes in my paw. But that's what I get for living in such a flarked up reality."

Thor winced slightly. Guilt pulling at his mind. He shouldn't have brought the rabbit and tree to Earth, maybe then they would have been spared. No, Thor shook his head. It wouldn't have mattered if they were here or not, the tree would still have died. "This is my fault."

Now all the eyes turned to the God of Thunder. Okoye narrowed her eyes, "what are your talking about?"

He sighed, "I was foolish. So caught up in my vengeance for my brother and my people, I wanted to see Thanos's face as I killed him but I was blind. He was right, I should have gone for the head."

Okoye growled, "You mean to say that my king wouldn't be dead if you had just aimed properly?!" The fuming women slowly stomped over to Thor. Her hand reached for her blade but a stronger hand stopped her. She looked back to see Steve gripping her wrist. "Let go of me captain!"

Steve shook his head, his face set in a look that no one could read. "Now's not the time general."

"Not the time?! This idiot here has caused us the death of my king and your friends! He failed to kill Thanos when given the chance! He let Thanos get away in a snap!"

"We must stay focused Okoye."

"I am focused! I'm focused on this man here for letting his emotions get the best of him!"

"Like you are doing?"

"My emotions aren't what blinded me for missing Thanos's head for his his heart!"

Rocket finally had enough, "Enough! Look lady, I'm sorry your king is dead, but you ain't the only one who lost someone today. Thor's lost everything! His mother, his father, his home, his people, his eye, and lastly his brother, who was killed right in front of him! Wouldn't you snap if you lost everything all in a matter of days?"

Everything was quiet. Okoye looked almost shocked at his outburst but it was Bruce who broke the silence. "Loki's dead?"

Thor sighed heavily, "Yes. Thanos killed him and Heimdall after you were bridged away."

Silence once again returned. Regret and guilt started to seep into the Wakandan general but she pushed it away. "Still doesn't affect how he could have killed Thanos."

Rocket was about to snap again but Steve intercepted, "Look, right now we can't worry about that. We have to go back and check on the others. I've got a feeling it's going to get much worse."

Okoye looked down as she pushed past Steve, her emotions a whirlwind. Bruce held onto Natasha as she tried to limp towards Captain America. She wrapped an arm around him in a half hug before she let Bruce lead her back to base. James went to pick up Vision's body and gave a look of sympathy towards Steve and Thor as he flew off.

Steve ran a hand through his messy hair. "Come on. Let's head to base. Got to see the damage left on Wakanda… and on the world." And with that, Steve was gone. Walking through the forest until he stopped at the ashes of Bucky. He stopped down and took a small handful into a little sac. He'll have to wait for a proper burial but for now he'll have to make do.

Thor looked down at Rocket. "Thank you sweet rabbit. But I must tell you it is not worth it to defend my honor. I have made a grave mistake that I believe has cost greatly among all worlds." They both got up and slowly walked through trees. Both sticking close for comfort.

"Maybe, but now I don't think I really care anymore. I just hope the morons are ok. I've already lost Groot. I don't want to lose anymore of my family." Rocket rubbed at his eye, trying to rid of his tears. His heart screamed at him to turn back and continue to scavenge the ashes. To look for something, a twig, leaf, heck even a splinter but Rocket knew it was useless.

He'd have to mourn later. No matter how badly he wanted to cry his heart out, he has to keep his head and try to call the others. Watching Groot turn to ash broke his core, having the others disappear too would shatter it completely. A tear slipped down without his permission.

He let it fall just like the ashes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **What do you think? Hope I did ok. Sorry it isn't spaced out, I still can't seem to work fanfiction unlike WattPad but I'll get it. I listened to a lot of sad music writing this. Sorry if some of them are out of character XP**

 **I've got more ideas for this but I haven't set a concrete foundation for it but ya. Please tell me of your thoughts!**


End file.
